Inuyasha the Victor!
by Kitten-the-Wolf
Summary: Kagome is going on a date with Hojo, but Inuyasha is steppin' in. Hojo bashing. R&RDisclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.


INUYASHA FANFICTION

summary: Inuyasha and Kagome confess their love for each other. But how?

P.S. I don't know Kogome's mother's name. So I'm just saying, Mom.

It was the begining of February, Kagome was still confused about last

night. She saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together, they were talking about

Naraku and how to defeat him. Until, Kikyo suddenly said "Inuyasha, you

shouldn't worry about Naraku right now."

Inuyasha: "What!? Why not, Kikyo?!" Inuyasha said with a confused look

on his face, but Kikyo remained still with no expression on her face.

Kikyo: "Because...you have...more importent things...to deal with other

than me or...Naraku."

Inuyasha: "Huh...What things!?" But Kikyo had already left. He remained

there, rooted to the ground, as if he were tree. A confused look on his

face.

Kagome sighed, as she got out of the tub, thinking what Kikyo was

talking about. No matter how long she thought about it, she couldn't

put her finger on it.

Meanwhile...

Back in the fuedal area, Inuyash, also sat up in a tree thinking about

Kikyo's words. Could she be talking about my feelings of Kagome.

If so why would she encourage me to admit my feelings. Doesn't

she love me anymore, Doesn't she know that Kagome doesn't love

me (sigh) or does she love me? "Feh, she's just messing with my head!

I shouldn't worry about it, she's just trying to get me to say what she

wants me to say!"

He jumps down from the tree and ran towards Keade's hut to wait

for Kagome's return in 3 days.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got dressed and ran downstairs. Her brother was there in

the kitchen, eating breakfast. Her mother said that she didn't have

time to stay there and have breakfast, so she made a sandwich

for her to eat on the way. She grabbed her backpack on the way out.

She was walking on the street, until one of her friends came up to her.

She was a bit surprised that no one was with her. Normaly, they would

travel in a pack.

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Yeah."

"Are you going on that date you promised Hojo or what?"

She almost forgot about that date she promised Hojo. She only

said that she would sometime like to go out, because she wanted

to get away from him.

"Uh..I don't know."

"Ah, come on you got to go out with him, he's perfect!"

"Maybe, but I don't know if he's perfect for me."

"He is!" her friend persisted. "At lease give him a chance."

"Ok, I will give him a chance."

"Yay! Anyway, I have to go, bye Kagome."

Relieved that she was gone, she continued on her way. She finally dug

into her sandwich. When she got to shcool, she finished her sandwich

and went her first class, which is History.

------------------- NIGHTTIME ----------------------

Kagome got ready for bed as always when she didn't have to worry

about peeping men, at the hot springs. sigh

------------------ 3 days ---------------------------

Back in the fuedal era

Inuyasha: "It's been 3 days!"

Miroku: "Calm down, Inuyasha."

Sango: "Yes, you need to calm down."

Inuyasha now very annoyed.

"Feh, I'm gonna go get her!"

And off he went, Kagome was at her house waiting for Hojo to

pick her up. Right before he arrived, Inuyasha came through her

window, a little upset of her being late. He saw that she was

dressed up, but didn't know why.

"Hey, Kagome, whereare you going?" he said in his usual voice.

Kagome was now very shocked. "Huh...oh well, I'm going out

with Hojo," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha was really upset about her going out with this Hoho guy.

But he managed to stay calm.

"Feh...who is this guy anyway?"

"I'll tell you about him later, but for now I have to go," she said with

a happy smile.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I have to go, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she ran down the

stairs. Inuyasha was now very angry at the fact of Kagome going

out with another guy, besides him. He ran after her in an inward

rage as she opened the door, and he ran right beside her. Hojo

stared at Inuyasha, wondering what the heck was going on.

Kagome was wondering the same thing.

Inuyasha: "Oh, this must be Hojo. Hi, I'm Inuyasha, Kagome's

boyfriend."

Kagome & Hojo: stunned

Hojo: "But Kagome is going out with me tonight."

Inuyasha: "Well, you have been misinformed."

Hojo: "No, Kagome told me herself."

Inuyasha: "Well...you've been daydreaming."

Inuyasha started to close the door, but Hojo stopped it and

said, "Wait..."

Inuyasha: "Look, Kagome and me were just going off up to her

room, ok?" and he closed the door in Hojo's face. Then Inuyasha

turned to Kagome and pulled her to him. Kagome was still

stunned at his performance. He then gave her a passionate

kiss and broke away. She kissed him even more passionately,

and broke away yet again. He then embraced her in his arms,

and said simple but sweet words. "I love you, Kagome, be mine."

Kagome: "I love you too, my dear Inuyasha, of course I will be your

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They were married 5 years after that time, when the Jewel of

Four Souls was completed.


End file.
